


Soft Words

by the_wrote



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Budding feelings, Drabbles, F/F, One Shot, hinted romance - Freeform, to tide y'all over until I update Drop of Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wrote/pseuds/the_wrote
Summary: Aria tends to Sloane's wounds after a run in with the Collective.





	Soft Words

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “You’re really soft” Aria x Sloane from a friend!

“Do you think he’ll be mad for much longer?”

Sloane’s laughter was lost in a hiss of breath exhaled between clenched teeth. She tried to jerk away, an instinct to flee the pain taking over, but Aria kept a firm hold on the back of her head.

“Stop moving,” she demanded. One hand wrung the cloth into a murky bowl of water as she examined the battered face in front of her. The water had come to her fresh and warm, but had since cooled as blood and dirt swirled on its surface.

“Kaetus always has something to be mad at me about, what’s one more thing?” Sloane finally answered.

Aria’s touch was gentle as she dabbed Sloane’s face, careful as she cleaned grit and blood away. Her lip was swollen, bust open from her own teeth biting through them. Her cheek had already begun to change color, a vaguely boot shaped bruise covering half her face.

A group of Collective lackeys didn’t stand a chance when Sloane came knocking, but with a tip from Lucunthia - Aria’s doe eyed cover on Kadara - they had at least made her work for a taste of blood.

“Ow!” Sloane grabbed Aria’s wrist, her too tight grip preventing further prodding.  

“Such a baby,” Aria purred, letting Sloane hold her wrist though she had the strength to free herself. She kept the cloth pressed against Sloane’s cheek, the damp fabric a barrier from her touch. “You’re really soft, can hardly bear an ounce of pain.”

“I don’t see you risking your pretty blue ass, Lucunthia.” Harsh words, the last thing anyone wanted to hear coming from Sloane Kelly’s mouth. Uselessness had no place on her port.

Though, Aria wasn’t imagining the honey tipped tongue that rolled the words. A softness hidden beneath the threat that matched a glint of interest in cold eyes.

Their eyes caught. Even as Sloane turned her face, resting her cheek against Aria’s cupped palm, Aria held the gaze, unwavering.

A dangerous game Aria was playing.

She brushed her thumb across Sloane’s cheek bone, her little finger curling to cup her jaw. The cloth fell between them, forgotten as their skin touched.

“It doesn’t help that you’re a terrible nurse.”

“I told her to stay put! I _said_ - ”

Kaetus’ voice cut off Aria’s response, her lips parted and the question nearly falling off her tongue. She bit the tease back.

Sloane pulled away and released her hold on Aria, sitting back to peer down as she always did from her “throne”. Those lively eyes hidden beneath half closed lids. Had Aria imagined the quick, reassuring squeeze as the final thread of physical contact had been broken?

Aria’s stomach fluttered, her heart a soft throb in her throat. Such a dangerous game she was all too willing to play.


End file.
